


War council take 2

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [91]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: After talking to Belladona and a break up the four oldest get together for one last meeting
Series: Owari Magica [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	War council take 2

**Author's Note:**

> Total: 3271  
> Beetle/Ana: 826 words at 415 +400 +50= 865pts  
> Furu/Nessa: 343 words at 175 +150 = 325pts  
> Bun/Percy: 878 words at 440 +400 = 840pts  
> Luna/Von: 1224 words

Percy had been at the sanctuary more lately than he had in the entirety of the year prior, which felt... weird. Like a little pang in his heart, aching somehow. But on the other hand, everything was different now. It was better. And worse, but mostly better. All he really wanted was to let things settle. He steps into the sanctuary, Ana just behind him. It'd already been cleaned up from prom, but he did spy a few spare lanterns sitting around. He smiled and nodded as he entered.

Mariana huddled in her backup hoodie, as Percy is wearing her Hero of Heart one. She hasn't been feeling great recently, what with moving back into Papá's.  
"Everyone ready?" She fiddled with the strings on her hood.

Vanessa's stomach churned, she had been dreading this meeting. What with the animosity between her and Percy and her recent breakup with Ana, she wanted nothing more than to just lie in bed for weeks, but this meeting was important, she needed to be here, she glanced up at the pair as the entered and quickly went back to checking her phone before putting it away.

Vondila was putting things back up on the shelves that was put away for prom. It had taken less time to take everything down then it did to put it up. She wasn't sure if it was due to her new arm or just taking things apart was easier. She had asked Salem to leave so her and the others could talk on their own first. Then she would bring everyone in on the new plan. If there was one. That made her stomach turn, what if there was no peaceful way to stop Belladona? That meant she would have to kill the other magi and she wasn't sure she could fight her.

Percy felt his mood dropping slowly. This... wasn't going to be pretty. He sank into a bean bag, looking up to Ana. He couldn't help it, he trusted his big sister figure to lead this.

Mariana sighed.  
"So... we have a plan." She twirled the stings more firmly around her fingers.  
"I don't know if you'll like it, but we've come to an understanding and an agreement about what needs to... do you have two arms?" Ana paused, caught off guard by what Vondila was doing.

Vanessa sat upright at that comment, she had noticed Von's arm but has assumed the mage had made it for herself while she was gone. When did this happen?

Vondila sighed and stopped what she was doing to join the others. "Um yeah, at prom Aeron showed up I punched them in the face for-" She waved her new hand around. "-and they just created this for me." She held it out for them to look at once she was closer. She leaned up against the wall facing everyone. "So whats the plan?" She needed to know but at the same time wanted not to know what Belladona wanted.

Percy had almost forgotten about the arm. He laughed once, running his fingers through his hair. "Right, almost forgot that. Nice."

"Oh. Okay. That's... nice." Ana ran a hand through her hair. She huffed.  
"Belladona- Donny- has agreed to step off and step down from pushing everyone, if you agree to step down from leading too, V. And... we spoke about who would be best suited to a leadership position, in the group as a whole, because she isn't willing to work with either of you," Ana grimaces at Ness, and lets out a breath, "and I agreed. That Percy is the best possible candidate for a leader, considering everyone already respects him as an older magi."

Vondila grimaced at the plan. She didn't like it. She would have to step down from leading and let Percy lead. She trusted him but she worried about his connection to Belladona. "Is that all?" She asked quietly.

Percy glanced at Nessa, then sighed. "I'm worried that I might not be ready, but... isn't getting a truce worth some sacrifices?"

"We're not going to last long if we don't make sure everyone can handle this. If anyone regrets their wish or gives up, and anyone else in the group relies on the group as a whole to stay positive... they'll fall. If anyone from outside of Seaford comes here, they'll find the same holes Donny found and hit us even harder than she did, because they won't have the same reasons for holding back she had. We're vulnerable at the moment, and that's a problem we need to work on to solve." Ana glared to the side.  
"We can't afford to be a herd of sheep in a field. We need to actually be... an effective pack of predators. Who can protect their own."

Vanessa shifted in her seat, Ana had told her a very brief version of their plans and she had made her thoughts on that clear. Percy's relationship with Belladonna, whatever the nature of it was, meant the suggestion of him as a "team leader" felt full of ulterior motives and part of her resented being thought of as a sheep for trying to keep everyone alive, she glanced over at Vondila for her response.

Vondila pushed her hair out of her face. "What didn't she try and attack us with?" She pulled her hands away. "She attacked this place for fuck sakes and used someone todo that. How do we even know we can trust everyone?" She started grabbing at her braid. "I trust you three but I'm not sure I can trust anyone else." She sighed. "So many magi regret their wishes at one point. Only a small few don't. I never have and I bet Belladona hasn't either." Her voice got quite. "Percy, I trust you to lead, I just don't trust Belladona not to still try something afterwords. My track record with her and trust isn't great." She looked away. "Salem told her she didn't share feelings but Belladona wouldn't stop trying to get close to her." She grabbed at her good arm with her fake one.

Percy nodded. "I... I understand. I'm not trying to say she didn't do anything bad. I've never tried to lie or excuse anyone's actions, especially hers. Just because I had feelings and was interested in her didn't mean I did anything other than try to support the group and protect Ana. I guess the main thing I need to be honest in saying, and need to make clear, is that... well for one, I don't think she's going to use or manipulate me. She has more to lose than gain with that, and making sure that Seaford is safe and the magi are okay is my goal. I do everything I can to protect you girls, up until someone despairs, and you cannot blame me for that. I'm not going to feel guilt over knowing when I've lost one battle and started another. So... I guess, I think I can handle this. She won't manipulate me and I won't run us into the ground." He nodded. "I can rely on Ophelia and Salem and Eva and Luis and Sierra to help me, once..." he trailed off. Had he said too much? Gone too far?

"She said that Salem never made it clear that Salem wasn't interested. But she's kept her word of not touching Salem since she gave it to you, just as she's kept her word on leaving me alone and whatever deal Aeron made with her. She could have easily used the knowledge she's gotten from the incubators to edge any of us into despair. She could have easily gotten me, especially before... all of this. I know my head wasn't on straight." Ana crossed her arms.  
"She won't be in any more of a leadership position than Chara or Ophelia are, so you don't have to trust her in that regard, V. You can trust Percy and I to keep the peace, I'm willing to help out for as long as I last. I don't want this group to fall apart, we've worked so hard to make Seaford a safe place to be. The least we can do is work to improve the problems with our current set up as they've been shown to us." She hugged herself a little tighter.

Vanessa glanced back at Ana, only briefly before looking back down again.  
"That still doesn't change the fact that she did try to push us to despair. Asking us to just believe that she's turned over a new leaf just because you said please is a lot to ask" she finally spoke up.

Vondila looked at Ana with what she said about Belladona and Salem. She remembered that Salem had told her about Belladona and that she was annoyed and wanted it to stop so thats what she did. Did Salem really not tell her to leave her alone? Did she start that fight over something they hadn't even talked about? She touched her face where the scar that Belladona had given her. "I... I don't want anyone to get hurt. I trust you Percy, hell you seem to get through to everyone better then I could." She cupped her head. "I never wanted to be a leader. I was just scared and alone when you two showed up that I just accepted what you wanted of me." She explained and looked at the floor.

"Von, you did great. You did what you could. That's all anyone can ask, and honestly, we can't thank you enough for everything you did." Percy smiled at her encouragingly. "It's okay. And, when it comes to magi, I think there's a kind of natural flow to things. You picked up being the leader when you needed to, and now you're handing it off. That's how it has to work." He looked back to Nessa. "I just... didn't want to take you and Ana's place. I'm worried about the future."

"We've asked her to apologize. And she's recognized that she wasn't living, so she's changed priorities since she started this. Just because you've only ever had antagonistic conversations with her doesn't make her incapable of being a well-rounded, human person, who deserves to be treated with as much respect as anyone else, Ness." Ana huffed.  
"You've done everything we could expect of you, V, you're good. I... I'm sorry to have put that pressure on you to start, it wasn't really fair, was it?"

Vanessa folded bit her tongue at Ana's comment before turning to Von.  
"You're a brilliant leader Von, you did a whole lot better than you give yourself credit for".

Vondila looked up again and sighed. "Thanks, and it's okay. I was able to grow past my general distrust of people." She explained, with a sigh she continued on. "Alright, if you really think she will step off then I'm willing to step down." Chewing her nail for a moment in thought before she continued. "Maybe I was rash to name you the leader, Nessa. Right now Percy is in better shape to take over than anyone else." She looked at the medic, she had been causing fights with Percy and god knows who else. "Right now your to high strung, you've been causing fights and its not helping people." It wasn't helping her. "I think I was blind before due to you being my friend." She tried to smile at the magi but it just didn't seem right. "Percy-" Her eyes turned to the male. "-you've been able to get others to trust you, I know you don't feel ready but really who does when it comes to this."

Even after everything he and Ana had discussed, his discomfort and anger at Nessa had all but dissipated. He couldn't stay angry with them. "I... understand. You weren't rushing this, Von. I just got back. A month ago I wasn't a good choice, simple as that. Now, things changed. I hate that they have, but..." he sighed. "They did."

Mariana let out a breath. Her stomach was turning and she hugged herself a little tighter.  
"You're a good person, Ness. But like I've pointed out before, if we can't trust you to take care of yourself, we can't trust you to take care of the group. We have to be able to trust that the leader we appoint won't die and leave a void in leadership suddenly, and... Percy's the only one I can't picture going down, be it in a fight or something else, right now."

Vanessa bit her lip, she knew Ana and Percy had no faith in her, heck ,even she didn't entirely trust herself, that's why she was so okay with the original idea of the group of them leading. But hearing Vondila herself say that she regretted her choice, that hurt a hell of a lot worse than anything else, like everything she did didn't matter, being leader wasn't her goal, but suddenly she felt unneeded and unwanted.  
"Whatever, I need some air" She sighed getting to her feet and heading to the exit.

Vondila watched Vanessa step outside. Everyone was right, Vanessa might have been the best choice a month or so ago but she really wasn't anymore. Maybe she did rush things, she wanted to choose a leader right after she lost her arm and the only person she could think of was the medic. "Percy, theres a lot that I'll need to show you. There are things I haven't got you guys in the loop on that Salem and I do. Things that we need to stop doing on our own." She sighed this was a lot harder then she thought. "I told you about making this-" She waved her hand a bit. "-a career, but there is more that I do then just keep the store stocked with grief seeds. Events and stuff are always Salem but things like the graveyard and collecting info for the records is what I do." She started to hug herself. "One day I wont be here anymore and I don't want to leave you with all this stuff and only have Salem try and explain. I love her but she's not a magi and can't do everything thats needed to keep this place running." She explained. There was so many things she did that she had left to her twin since loosing her arm. Now was the time to start to show the others how todo it to.

Percy nodded. "More to it... I've been ready, excited even, to learn all that stuff since we talked about it. I've been coming to terms with leaving my parents' house, with the relationship that's been budding... between me, Luis, Sierra, and Belladonna." He admitted the last part slowly. "We're coming to an understanding and a middle ground on it. I've already talked to Luis and Sierra and they're okay with it, but have some valid concerns that we want to make sure that we work on. Isn't that all a relationship is? Communication in spades?" He shook his head. "So, that's... the full truth of what's coming from me interacting with Belladonna. I trust her not to manipulate me because it would only hurt her later. She cares. I care."

"For as long as I'm here, I'd like to help too, Von. I... don't know why I feel like something's coming, but... I just want you to know that I'm here for you and Percitititito." She bit her lip.  
"I'm sorry if I came off as... stilted or something, with Ness. We broke up earlier and I had to move back in with Papá and... I guess I'm just not doing as well as I'd hoped."

Vondila paled at that. She had thought that the pair would be able to go through anything since they had already been through so much already. "I'm sorry to hear that Ana, if you want Salem can set an apartment up for you." She sighed, everything was coming together in one way but falling a part in other ways. "And yeah I can teach you both everything, Nessa to if she still wants to learn." She rubbed her arm a bit. She didn't like that Percy was interested in Belladona but if that meant that Belladona was willing to step back then she would have to accept it.

"There's nothing saying we can't share the knowledge. The fact that you had to shoulder it all alone proves that we can, moving on, be more..." he clucked his tongue. "Open I guess? If Ophelia becomes a career magi, I'm probably going to ask her to help me just like how you asked Nessa and Ana. I trust her. And any guidance and comfort and friendship that we can have between us? That's all I wanted. The only thing that kills me is-" he looks to the door. "I wish I could make up with Nessa. But I can't be the one to always give up and always give the first hand. It doesn't feel good. What she said and called me, what she said-" he cut himself off before he mentioned the threat to Bella. He didn't think Von yelling at Nessa would help anyone right now. "I can't be the first one to say 'I'm sorry' here."

"I asked her not to lie to me, anymore, or at least... to try not to. And she couldn't do that. So... I guess I'm still a little messed up about it." Ana wiped at her face, and shook herself.  
"I'm sorry, this isn't the time for..." she waved her hand.  
"I wouldn't want you and Salem to waste the resources, V. I don't feel like I'm... a good fit for an apartment, especially on my own." She put her face in her hands.

Vondila wrinkled her nose. "Ana it wouldn't be a waste she has unlimited funds but if you don't want to be alone right now I get that." She hated when she was alone. "And Percy you shouldn't have to be the first person to say sorry. I had no idea she was lying to us." She sighed. "I always just trusted her." She admitted, this hurt but it was important to get it out.

"I'm not saying we can't trust her." Percy stood from the bean bag. "Even if she lies, even if things are rocky, I don't want to push her away. But... she hasn't forgiven me for picking sides. For asking Belladonna to protect Ana from her plan. Even now, I have a feeling that me doing that is her biggest problem with me. I know when to cut losses, and that's not a quality she can trust. So... yeah."

"I didn't say that we can't trust her. I just... I found out she'd been keeping things from me, from everyone, and... when I asked her about it, she made it clear she wouldn't have come clean at all if I hadn't asked. And... lying by omission is still lying. It only stops being a problem when you come clean and admit to it on your own, or make an effort to stop doing so after being asked to." She wiped her face.  
"I... my family fell apart because of Papá's lies, I... I just wanted to know it wouldn't happen to me again," she dug her fingers into her arms, and stared at her shoes.  
"I don't think I'd be able to make it in an apartment for long, so... I just want to keep going as we are. I dropped out of school just before the meeting with everyone here, and I've been trying to... get everything set up, so I can focus on being a magi first and foremost."

Vondila nodded. "If you want we can set things up that you get payed for being a magi Ana." She looked at her friend and smiled, she felt sick but kept it down. "And Percy you did what you thought was right, and I wouldn't blame you for that."

Percy nodded, going towards Ana so he could offer her a hug. "Thank you, Von. And Ana, I won't lie and say it's okay. But I'm here for you. We're here for you."

"...maybe. I'll talk to you and Bonita about it later, V?" She leans into Percy's hold, and hooks an arm around his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry I brought this all down..."

Vondila shook her head and pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the pair and crouched down in front of them. She sat her real hand on Ana's knee. "It's okay Ana, its better for us to talk about this then keep it bottled up." She didn't want to see Ana upset but also knew the magi couldn't happy all the time. "And when your ready to talk about money, you know where we are." She waved her other hand around.

Part of Percy desperately wanted to give her the universal sign for 'stop bringing up money', but there was no way to. He'd talked it over with her during some of their sleepovers, and it was something she couldn't handle. Especially when she was feeling so terrible, the thought of including money to the decision? Percy didn't want to say 'she's fragile' but bringing money into it would definitely not help. He nodded though, pressing his cheek to Ana's hair. "We've got you, Anitita." 


End file.
